Reflection of Inuyasha
by Forlorn Maiden
Summary: This right after Inuyasha meets Naraku and before they meet Kikyo for the 2nd time.Inu reflects on manga 6 and 8


A/N: Hey ladies and gentlemen this is my first fanfic so try to be nice please? This takes place after they meet Naraku for the first time and before they meet Kikyo for the 2nd time.This story is based on the manga since Kikyo in the anime is different.  
  
Inuyasha has just thrown away Tetsusaiga and now has Kikyo's wrists within his grip so she can't attack."What trickery is this Inuyasha..?" "Shut up. I'm not even dreaming of making you care about me, not anymore...but I will not just stand here and allow myself to be executed for something I never did!" "You never did...?Do you take me for a fool? That was you..decieving me ...tearing me open with those talons...ripping the Shikkon Jewel from me......" Then there goes the flashback of Kikyo suggesting to Inuyasha to be human.  
  
~ "Do you think I'm a human?" "You are! Half human, at least. If the jewel falls into the hands of demons, it's demonic powers must only grow. It shall never be destroyed! However...if it is used to make you human...the jewel shall be purified...and shall most likely vanish onto air." "Kikyo...what will happen to you?" "I am she who guards the jewel...if there is no jewel...I shall become but a woman."~  
  
"That time you said you would become human. And as humans... we would live our lives together..." Inuyasha was reflecting on what Kikyo was saying when they meet again."I meant it it!" Inuyasha remembered saying.  
  
"Do not say it!" Kikyo snapped back."I was an innocent fool!!!!!And I dared imagine that I might truly live my life with you...." Kikyo had that hurt, betrayed face. Tears were so easily seen in her eyes. You could tell she loved him truly and she was so hurt.  
  
Inuyasha then remembered what happened next. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha then hugged Kikyo.He had his eyes closed tightly, but he too was in pain. Kikyo was shocked that he hugged her.Inuyasha and Kikyo sank down on the floor.Kikyo was on her knees and Inuyasha has lowered himself.  
  
"Inu...yasha.." "Kikyo..I understand...you went through Hell like me. And because you're...only a mortal...what was hard for me... was twice hard for you..." Kikyo had pools of tears in her eyes, ready to come out. "Inuyasha" kikyo said.She buried half of her face on Inuyasha's shoulder.Tears finally fell.  
  
Kaede said, "Sister... is she appeased?" "Let me go, Inuyasha...it's too late..."Kikyo said. ""N-no, Inuyasha..get away from her!" Kaede warned.Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and used her powers to push Inuyasha away. "Ugh! Kikyo.." Inuyasha said with a sad face. "I died hating you..my soul...cannot move from that spot...as long as you are alive I cannot rest!"  
  
Damn you Naraku! Inflecting pain against Kikyo and I. He remembered what Naraku said when they met. "Two who had trusted each other would now despise and kill one another.What purer evil could be found to taint a jewel? And the more profound the love had once been...the more powerful the hatred...and the more evil the jewel."  
  
Kikyo why did you have to die once again thinking I am your murderer?I didn't betray you! It wasn't me, it wasn't me! Why didn't you use the jewel to save yourself either? I shouldn't have attacked the village because if I didn't you would have came and saw that it was a trap.I should have trusted you more, but I attacked the village and you came seeing it destroyed.Therefore it did look like it was I who attacked you.Kikyo I promise I will avenge your death! I will hunt that bastard Naraku and kill him for you!  
  
A/N: Well thats that. And if any Kikyo haters read this this is what had happend in the manga.In the anime Kikyo was changed and they cut out some good parts when she was ressurrected.And what Naraku said about it was bitter anger setting them against each other is an anime thing that Rumiko Takahashi never wrote.I suggest you read the manga and find out how Rumiko Takahashi really wrote the story and Kikyo.To see the scan where Kikyo said she was an innocent fool and Iy hugging her go here: 


End file.
